


Take My Last Name

by Nyxierose



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are not meant to be done impulsively. Like, for example, asking the love of your life to marry you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt - http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=961857

Luke proposes on a perfectly ordinary Tuesday night in November. It's not planned, exactly - it just sorta _happens_ , as such things do. Twenty years of thinking about it, yes, but actual reality reflects none of those daydreams. No, actual reality is they're standing in their kitchen, Jocelyn has just finished drying the last of the dishes, and out of the blue he's struck by how beautiful and good she is and-

"Will you marry me?"

(On the list of impulsive things Luke Garroway has done, this is second only to what certain people are referring to as the shovel speech incident. The fact that both of those things have occurred in the last month is starting to look like a problem.)

For a moment, he really hopes Joss didn't hear him at all, but unfortunately she's giving him a Look. "This is really how you're asking me?" she counters, hand on her hip and practically glaring at him. Oh, this is a _disaster_.

"It… it makes sense, Joss. For us. For what we are and-"

She steps forward, softens, another step and puts her arms around him. "I love you," she murmurs, pressing her lips to his neck for a heartbeat. "And my answer is yes."

He anchors his hands on her lower back, still for a few heartbeats because some days he can't believe he gets any of this now. Three months ago, just being able to hold her under normalish circumstances felt impossible; now, now they're all domesticated and physically involved and it's every last dream come true.

"I love you, Joss," he breathes. He says that sentence at least a dozen times a day now, first thing in the morning when he wakes with her hair obscuring his vision and last thing at night when she curls up close to him and so many moments in-between. They _get_ that now, all the little cute things that make Luke's heart flutter, and this here is just the final piece of what heaven looks like.

"I've loved you since the day I met you," he continues. "I love your determination, your unbreakability and your resilience and how _strong_ you are. I love the way you fight for the people you care about and I'm honored to have been one of those people for so long. You've brought me back from the edge on enough terrible days, and there are others when the main thing that keeps me going is the fact that I have you on my side. You're kind despite everything and you're beautiful and I… I feel like the luckiest person alive just being here with you and-"

Joss laughs. "You don't have a ring, do you?"

A scorching wave of guilt washes over Luke. No, no he does not have a ring. Normal people wait until they have that very important element before they ask someone to marry them. Normal people take a detour on their way home from work and get fricking roses or something. Normal people do not do this impulsively!

"I've got one picked out," he replies, which is accurate enough.

"I love you," she murmurs, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love how protective you are of me. I love that a month ago, when they finally let me out of the hospital, you brought me back here and let me fall apart for three days and you were so _good_ and it just reminded me how important you are to me. You've always been there, always believed me, always fought for me. You helped me find my voice and…"

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself against him. "Every day I get with you shows me what love actually is, Luke. I want a life with you. I want this. Always."

He leans down and kisses her, softly at first but harder as she reciprocates and opens up. Soft, sweet, warm against him as she presses back and he could so easily get lost in her tonight. He always could, but here - wrapped around her in the safety and quiet of their home - feels like a pretty good chance.

"We've survived hell," she breathes against his skin. "A wedding can't possibly be worse…"


End file.
